omcolorful_sao_20_alphafandomcom-20200213-history
Coral Questing Guide
Floor 5: Coral Guide Side Quests The Big Fish To accept this quest, you must have at least 10 fishing skill (check this with /fishing) and talk to Nishida (x=80, z=-80) who will instruct you to catch 3 fish of any kind. After catching those three fish, he will tell you to swim out a little ways to see if you can spot the Big One and to be careful, after killing the beast you return to Nishida to inform him of your slaying the beast, much to his suprise. Nishida will then reward you with $100, 500 Exp, 5 Fishing LVLs, and 1 QP. ****Note: Fishing poles can be bought from a sign on the pier beind Nishida if you are facing the lake*** (See picture) 2015-05-28_21.33.32.png|Nishida 2015-05-28_21.32.42.png|The Big One (Underwater) 2015-05-28_21.33.05.png|Fishing pole sign Kirito's Goblin Problem To accept this quest, visiting Kirito and Asuna in their cottage home (x=-209, z=-83) in Coral where Kirito informs you of a Goblin problem that has occured recently, Kirito, needing to return to the frontlines soon, and wishing to spend as much time as possible with Asuna before doing so, asks you to take care of the problem in his stead. To find the Goblins , go back to Coral's spawn point and follow the wooden path the the right, when you run into them, feel free to kill as many Goblins as you like, but really the Goblin Chief is the main target. Once finished with that, return to Kirito to recieve a reward of $100, 1000 EXP, 5 Sword LVLs, and 1 QP. ****Because the distance betwene Kirito and the Goblin Encampment is rather large, I advise setting a homepoint with /home home or /home raid1 at the cottage so that you may teleport back there immediately after completing teh quest, reducing travel time substantially***** 2015-05-28_21.40.52.png|Kirito 2015-05-28_21.41.14.png|Kirito and Asuna's Cottage 2015-05-28_21.41.58.png|Goblin Encampment 2015-05-28_21.42.29.png|Goblin Chief Main Quest Coral Dungeon Quest To accept this quest, talk to the Dungeon Guide (Coral) (x=106, z=142) who directs you to the dungeon behind them. Fight your way through the hall swarming with undead enemies (Skeletal Minions, Coral Cave Lurkers, Cave Guardians ) and Coral Cave Spiders. After fighting your way through, confront and defeat BOSSthe Firelord and proceed to teh door at the back right hand side of the roo to speak with Souji (x=121, z-102) to recieve a reward of $1500, 1500 EXP, 2 QPs, and the rank of Conqueror. 2015-05-28_21.55.16.png|Dungeon Guide (Coral) 2015-05-28_21.55.03.png|Spider + Undead 2015-05-28_21.54.31.png|Rothorok the Firelord 2015-05-28_21.54.45.png|Souji Special Quest Woodcutting Guild Quest Upon getting 400+ woodcutting (Check with /woodcutting), speak to the Woodcutting Master (x=-63, z=92) to gain admittance into the Woodcutting Guild. ****Currently no player has admittance into this guild (but one has seen it) as it is seen as useless, but if you like building with wood, cooking with charcoal, or making cookies, this guild might be up your alley as it gives access to all tree types and even spawns cocoa beans from what I hear**** 2015-05-28_22.03.07.png|Woodcutting Master 2015-05-28_22.03.19.png|Woodcutting Guild